The NICHD Human BioSpecimen Repository shall provide the services of storage, monitoring, and distribution for the DIPHR the Pregnancy Eating Attributes Study (PEAS). Required repository services therefore include planning discussions with repository staff to adequately prepare for specimens, receipt of specimens from multiple clinical center at Chapel Hill, North Carolina, purchase of freezers to store the specimens, storage of the specimens at the required temperatures; an on-line, searchable inventory system of all specimens, and shipment of biospecimens to analytical labs. maternal health Supports Z1AHD0008942